no puedo dejar de amarte
by angie.e.ochoa.1
Summary: que pasa cuando amas a alguien con todo tu corazón pero no pueden estar juntos eso le pasa a Trunks y Pan, por otro lado los celos se apoderan de Goten por que su adorada princesa esta con otro
1. un nuevo amanecer

**Un nuevo amanecer **

**Trunks:** pero no podemos estar juntos- le dijo con un lágrima en sus ojos.

**Pan:** por que Trunks tu me amas y yo te amo o a caso no- le reclamo.

**Trunks:** sabes que te amo mas que nada en este mundo.

**Pan:** y entonces me vas a dejar aquí te vas.

**Trunks:** no nada mas que hacer pero es así- besando la- adiós.

**Un año antes.**

**Videl subía a la habitación de Pan pero antes de entrar a ella toco la puerta.**

**Videl:** Pan levanta te Bra te llamo y dijo que por favor fueras a su casa.

**Pan:** ya voy mamá me baño y me voy.

**Videl**: voy a preparar el desayuno baja rápido.

**Pan:** si mamá.

**Pan se desvistió y se metió en la ducha en media hora ya estaba vistiendo se, como iba a salir de compras con Bra tenia que estar linda se puso una blusa negra ajustada al cuerpo y una falda jeans y unas botas largas que linda se veía, bajo desayunar en el comedor estaba Gohan y Videl esperándola. **

**Gohan:** al fin bajas.

**Pan:** si papá me estaba bañando por eso me demore.

**Gohan:** esta bien y a donde vas con esa ropa.

**Pan**: te dije que iba a salir con Bra.

**Videl:** es verdad te lo dijo ayer.

**Gohan:** bueno bueno vamos a comer.

**Los Son desayunaron y Pan se fue volando a la casa de los Bifre.**

**Cuando llego golpeó la puerta de esa gran mansión una empleada atendió la puerta.**

**Empleada: **señorita Son la están esperando pase.

**Pan:** gracias- dijo entrando a la mansión.

**A dentro estaba Bulma en la sala viendo las noticias cuando vio a Pan. **

**Bulma:** ¿Pan como estas?

**Pan:** bien y tu Bulma

**Bulma:** bien vienes a ver a Bra

**Pan:** si donde esta

**Bulma:** Pan por que no busca su ki

**Pan:** es que trato de no usar mucho mis poderes tampoco entreno, apenas si vuelo.

**Bulma:** no entiendo por qué no lo haces cuando pequeña entrenabas con tu abuelo.

**Pan:** es que...

**Bulma:** bueno Pan me tengo que ir a ver unos papeles Bra esta en su habitación si quieres tomar o comer algo pidelo nada mas estas en tu casa.

**Pan:** ok

**Bulma se fue a la corporación cápsula y Pan subió al cuarto mientras pensaba.**

**Pan: **_porque no lo intento solo una vez_-y **Pan lo hizo al pero no solo sintió el ki de Bra si no también de Goku,Gohan y Goten pero ellos estaba lejos y el la casa el de Vegeta y el de... Trunks le dio un escalofrío y también le extraño que el estuviera en la casa si el llevaba varios años fuera del país. **

**Pan:** debe ir a saludar.

**Pan toco la puerta del cuarto de Trunks y como nadie respondió decidió entrar, pero él no estaba. **

**Pan:** pero yo sentí su ki donde está.

**Trunks:** esta quien...

**CONTINUARA **


	2. solo los dos

SOLOS LOS DOS

Pan: Trunks- se asustó a verlo salir del baño de repente.

Trunks: que haces aquí- le dijo con un tono serio.

Pan: solo quería venir a saludar pero que te molesto mi presencia- se disponía a salir de el cuarto cuando Trunks le agarra un brazo y la abraza.

Trunks: Pan tu no eres una molestia- le dijo en el oído- solo quería probar si seguia siendo tan mal carácter.

Pan: Trunks eres malo- le dio un golpe en el estómago.

Trunks: auch Pan tu eres la mala me dolió- sobandose el estómago.

Pan: si claro ja ja - lo empujo y cayo en la cama

.

Trunks: así ven para acá- la jalo y tambien cayo en la cama hay comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

Pan: no Trunks ya deja me- intentaba safarse de el.

Trunks: no lo haré - le dijo.

Las cosquillas seguían de repente la cara de Trunks quedo muy cerca de la de Pan sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro pero Pan giro la cara.

Pan: Trunks que haces- le dijo levantándose de la cama.

Trunks: Pan yo lo siento- le dijo bajando la mirada.

Pan: me tengo que ir Bra me esta esperando- lo dijo saliendo de el cuarto casi corriendo.

Bra ya casi estaba lista se precupaba por que Pan no habia llegado.

Bra: que habra pasado la llamare- justo antes de que Bra la llamara tocaron la puerta al

abrir vio a una palida Pan

Pan: hola- le dijo entrando a su cuarto.

Bra: que te paso - le pregunto confundida.

Pan: vamos Bra despues te cuento.

Bra: bueno vamonos- le dijo tomando su cartera, y salieron.

Pan: volando o un taxi.

Bra: mejor un taxi, le dijo llamando uno.

En menos de un minuto ya estaban dentro tu uno.

Pan: llevenos al mall Satan porfavor.

Chofer: como usted diga - lo que Bra ni Pan sabian es que el chofer era un secuestrador.

CONTINUARA

A hora si estoy loca jaja que pasara. Disculpe si es muy corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo. (^w^)/

My love Boris


End file.
